Supin (Giros)
by akasaku
Summary: -Por favor Akane, ¿Quién quisiera estar con ellas?- Se podía apreciar la furia en sus ojos al escucharlo hablar y no dar una respuesta clara. -¿Por qué me haz traído contigo entonces? Para seguir escuchando insultos mejor me voy, ¡estaba hablando con Ryosuke de algo importante!- Para la tematica del mes, del grupo en FB, espero les guste!


Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por Akasaku, espero les guste. Para la temática de este mes.

_Akasaku Presenta:_

"Giros"

"Supin"

En una casa antigua de gran tamaño, podemos ver a un joven de largo cabello negro atado en una trenza, estaba acostado en los tejados de esa gran casa admirando las estrellas en el firmamento delante suyo.

Se puede apreciar ruidos cerca, una escalera y a alguien subiendo por ella, sin embargo, el joven no se inmuta, solo mueve su cabeza hacia la derecha cuando la otra persona se sienta a su lado, juntando las piernas hacia un costado para que no se viera nada y recostándose al lado del joven, quien ahora admiraba a su acompañante: sus cortos cabellos negros azulados, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que parecían dorados con el reflejo de la luna y estrellas en ellos, su corto vestido celeste que le dejaba admirar ese pequeño escote cuadrado y sus bien torneadas piernas. Tuvo que volver a subir la vista hacia la joven para no perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Por su lado la joven también se quedó admirando al muchacho: sus fuertes brazos, su camisa china blanca y sus pantalones negros, su larga trenza y sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían plateados por el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas. Sintió un escalofrío y volvió su vista al cielo antes de hablar.

_-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Ran-ma?-_ El joven abrió los ojos grandemente al escucharla, siempre conociéndolo, siempre ahí para él, siempre arriesgando su vida por él. Era ella, la única mujer que lo conocía de esa forma; incluso se atrevía a decir que era la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía. Cerrando los ojos recordó que fue lo que sucedió antes.

_-Flasblack-_

_Vemos en una azotea a dos chicos mirándose enojados uno frente al otro, la chica apretaba fuertemente las manos en puños, mientras el chico con los brazos cruzados, miraba hacia un costado._

_-¿Y bien? Para que rayos me has traído aquí, porque no mejor te vas con tus adoradas prometidas que deben estar buscándote- Los ojos chocolate se podrían ver de color fuego por momentos del enojo y celos que sentía, nuevamente había sido ofendida por esas locas y el chico de nuevo solo había huido sin decir nada._

_-Por favor Akane, ¿Quién quisiera estar con ellas?- Se podía apreciar la furia en sus ojos al escucharlo hablar y no dar una respuesta clara._

_-¿Por qué me haz traído contigo entonces? Para seguir escuchando insultos mejor me voy, ¡estaba hablando con Ryosuke de algo importante!- La supuesta tranquilidad del chico se esfumo al escuchar el nombre del nuevo compañero de Akane, había sido transferido hacia solo unos meses y ya lo odiaba, desde que hacían la misma carrera ese chico y Akane en la universidad, no se despegaba de ella, lo odiaba._

_-Deja de hablar con ese idiota, ¿Es que no ves que intenta seducirte? Y tú, ¡tan tonta te dejas engañar!- La chica por un momento quedo con la boca abierta, cerro sus ojos con enojo y al abrirlos solo quería matar al chico._

_-¡Como te atreves! ¡Tu! ¡No tienes ese derecho! Ryosuke solo es mi compañero de clases, y ¡Tenemos un proyecto juntos!- Poco a poco ambos se iban acercando al otro, enfrentándose con enojo._

_-Claro que lo tengo, ¡YO soy tu prometido! y ¡ese tipo es un idiota!- Cada vez estaban más y más cerca uno del otro, con enojos, Ranma ya no estaba de costado, ahora enfrentaba a Akane con fuego en sus ojos._

_-¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! Que te piensas, yo puedo hablar con quien quiera- El viento movía los cortos cabellos de la chica y la trenza del chico, junto a sus ropas._

_-No, no puedes, que no ves que quiere alejarte de mí, ¡Entiende idiota!- El verde vestido de la chica, bailaba al compás del viento, no dándose cuenta de la situación de su dueña._

_-Que rayos quieres que entienda, ¡si no lo dices idiota!- Ranma completamente fuera de sí, tomando los hombros de Akane, la miro directamente a los ojos._

_-QUE TE AMO IDIOTA, POR ESO, NO PERMITIRE QUE ESE TIPO TE ALEJE DE MI- Los ojos de Akane casi se le salen de su cuenca, su boca hacia una perfecta O, y estaba impresionada, Ranma estaba completamente rojo, soltándola, con ambas manos tapaba su boca, se le había escapado sin querer._

_-A…Aka….Akaneeee.. Yoo…- Sin embargo, la chica poso un dedo en los labios de Ranma y con su más dulce sonrisa le respondió._

_-Yo también te amo Ran…ma- Y con timidez, lentamente se acercó a sus labios, dándose el beso más dulce e inocente de sus vidas. _

_Al volverse a separar los ojos de Akane que parecían dos brillantes gemas de chocolate, lo miraron, con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, para sus ojos se veía exquisita, entonces, la chica saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita un poco estropeada y con vergüenza y mirando hacia un costado, se la entrego._

_-Fe…feli…feliz…san….valen….valentin….Ran….ma- Los ojos azules brillaron con la emoción del momento, no podía pedir nada más, eso era lo que más deseaba, los chocolates y el amor de su prometida._

_-Findelflashblack-_

-_Mañana, es san Valentín, ha pasado un año desde que estamos juntos en secreto Akane, creo que es hora de decirles a todos-_ Los ojos color chocolate de la joven se abrieron enormemente, mirando al chico con gran sorpresa, alegría y miedo al mismo tiempo,

_-¿Estas consciente que harán una boda? No nos dejarán ni explicarnos, y tus prometidas...-_ El ceño de la chica se frunció al recordar todas las penurias que pasó con ese trío de locas en este tiempo, todos los líos y desventuras que ellas provocaban, el joven miró a la chica con la más grande de las ternuras, sus ojos reflejaban la adoración en vida propia que sentía en ese momento hacia la persona delante de él.

-_Lo sé mi amor, ya van cuatro años de conocernos y ser prometidos, uno desde que somos novios en secreto, dos desde que vamos a la universidad, pero es que, mi amor, ya no aguanto, deseo estar contigo sin escondernos-_ Al terminar de decir eso, se fue acercando con delicadeza hasta la chica y sin previo aviso, la beso tiernamente, con adoración, con pasión, con todo el amor que sentía dentro suyo. Sin poder evitar, profundizar más el beso, pidió permiso con su lengua. Akane entreabrió sus labios dejando pasar la lengua de Ranma, quien enseguida empezó una batalla campal con la de ella, en una pelea de pasiones, mientras apretaba a la chica cada vez más cerca suyo, con sus fuertes brazos pasando por la cintura de la de ojos chocolate, fue peleando con el aire para no dejar de besarla en ningún momento, sin embargo, después de unos minutos ambos necesitaban respirar y cortaron el beso, Akane miraba dulcemente al joven de ojos azules, con todo el amor reflejado en sus ojos, sin dejar de poner sus manos en el pecho del chico.

-_Yo…. Yo tamb…. Yo también Ran… ma.. quiero casarme contigo-_ El joven escuchó atentamente sus palabras que eran más bien un susurro y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo y amor. Con toda la lentitud del mundo, sin realmente quererlo, fue separándose de la joven y se sentó a su lado, miró hacia el cielo y después la miro a ella. -¡_Hagámoslo, Akane casémonos!-_

La chica tenía la boca ligeramente abierta al escucharlo decir eso tan repentinamente, miraba al joven que estaba muy serio, con todo el brillo en sus ojos, con todo el amor en su mirada y estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. El acababa de levantarse y desde esa altura, Akane se sintió pequeña a su lado. Lo miró con una sonrisa, pequeña al principio que fue agrandándose, lo miró con ternura aceptando su mano y asintió con la cabeza. Sentía que había perdido su voz; no lograba articular ninguna palabra pero, viendo la mirada que Ranma le dedicaba, ella lentamente puso sus manos en el cuello de él, poniéndose en las puntas de los pies, se acercó más al joven dándole un beso lento y suave al principio, dejando al joven descolocado, ella muy pocas veces tomaba la iniciativa en estas cosas y siempre era grato para él cuando lo hacía, Ranma no quedándose atrás apoyó sus manos en su cintura, acercándola más a él, profundizando su inocente beso en algo más apasionado, bajando sus manos de la cintura pasando por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus nalgas donde la apretó y levantó hacia él, Akane por instinto abrió las piernas y rodeó el torso de Ranma, la cercanía les dio una corriente eléctrica, la joven pudo sentir como el chico se emocionaba con su beso, ya que gracias al íntimo contacto la joven sentía toda la anatomía del chico de trenza, con vergüenza Akane rompió lentamente el beso y miro muy sonrojada a su prometido. _-Ran-ma.. yo.. no quise…-_

Sin embargo, el joven puso su dedo en los labios de la chica, la bajo lentamente y con cuidado y la miró con una sonrisa embobado. -_Akane, no te disculpes, esto es lo que me haces sentir, y quiero que lo sepas, que seas consiente que te deseo con toda mi alma y corazón-_

Akane avergonzada bajó la cabeza mirando el pecho de su prometido, el joven levantó la mirada de la chica y la miró con pasión y ternura, sin previo aviso, la tomó al estilo princesa y con una sonrisa confiada, fue acercándose hacia la orilla del tejado.

_-¿Ranma?-_

_-Vámonos Akane-_

_-¿Qué? ¿A dónde Ranma?- _

La sonrisa del chico era enorme, mirándola con la adoración del único amor, la apretó aún más contra sí, protegiéndola en todo momento, como siempre lo haría para ella. _-¿No es obvio? ¡A casarnos!-_

Akane miró a Ranma con la boca ligeramente abierta, por el hecho de que el chico la estaba prácticamente secuestrando. -_Pero Ranma, pensé que íbamos a hablar con la familia-_

_-Bueno si, pero decidí que mejor nos casamos y después lo demás, desaparezcamos unos días Akane, que nadie nos moleste, U-chan está de viaje con Ryoga y siendo sincero creo que se olvidaron al fin de nosotros, Shampoo se fue a China a regañadientes con Cologne y Mousse, solo quedan los locos de los Kuno y siendo sincero no tengo ganas de lidiar con ellos, vámonos Akane, tengo un lugar para nosotros, ¿Qué dices?-_ Los ojos de Ranma brillaban con todas las emociones del día.

Akane miró al chico y supo que no podía decirle que no, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa. -_Pero Ranma, no tengo el bolso hecho-_

_-Descuida mi amor, ¡yo lo tengo listo!-_

_-También ¿mi ropa interior?-_ El sonrojo de ambos era muy notorio, un tomate sentiría envidia por ellos.

-_F.. fu… fue Ka…. Kasu… Kasumi qui… quien hizo … el bolso.. tuyo- _

_-Jejeje así que ella estaba enterada de todo- _Los ojos de Akane estaban dorados por la cantidad de emociones sentidas, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poderlas contener. Ya sintiéndose completamente relajada paso sus brazos por el cuello del joven y apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y hombros del chico, mirando como bajaban hacia su ventana y de ahí, dejándola suavemente en la cama.

Ranma fue hasta su cuarto. -_Cámbiate Akane, iremos primero al ayuntamiento-_

Al salir del cuarto el joven, la de cabellos corto, abrió su armario recién notando que le faltaban algunas prendas, buscando entre sus vestidos encontró uno blanco corto con escote de corazón de tiritas y arriba de las tiras llevaba una tela de tul transparente, le llegaba a mitad de muslo, su cintura era apretada con una cinta de un rosado muy claro que terminaba en un moño en la espalda; en su cabeza levantó el lado izquierdo de su cabello y usó una peineta de una rosa blanca con unos tiras de cinta rosadas; tomo unas sandalias blancas de tiras como bailarinas, ya que sería su boda se puso un tenue labial rosa y una apenas perceptible sombra de ojos de color marrón.

Cuando Ranma volvió con ambos bolsos estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto, Akane estaba más hermosa que nunca, sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo deleitándose en cada detalle _-Me matarás de un infarto, Akane, estás hermosa, siempre supe que eras hermosa, pero cielos, hoy deslumbras-_

La joven se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su prometido, quien no aguantó y se acercó a la chica dándole un apasionado beso; soltándose a regañadientes tomó la mano de Akane entrecruzando sus dedos y guiándola hasta la salida,

-_Espera.. Ranma ¿no avisaremos a nadie?-_

_-Descuida mi amor, Kasumi ya sabe todo y además deje una nota, diciendo que nos fuimos de entrenamiento-_ Al finalizar esas palabras, siguió caminando con apuro, se les estaba haciendo tarde según él.

-_¿Ya tenías todo planeado?-_

El joven puso la cara más inocente que pudo, miró a la chica, con una sonrisa. -_En realidad si, planeaba secuestrarte jeje-_

Akane negó con la cabeza por la idea de su prometido.

/

Eran ya cerca de las ocho de la mañana, el sol se podía ver brillando hermosamente, algunas nubes con formas graciosas pasaban por ahí, los pájaros cantaban mientras vemos a dos jóvenes tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados, miraban un enorme edificio de madera color caoba y paredes pintadas de color crema; tenía dos enormes puertas en la entrada abiertas de par en par, se veía a muchas parejas pasar con sonrisas y emociones palpables, la joven veía a todos lados nerviosa, mientras que el joven no quitaba su enorme sonrisa, por apreciar el lugar delante suyo,

-_Aquí estamos, ¿entramos?-_

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba nuevamente muda, el lugar no solo era enorme, se veía imponente. -_Sí, el Koseki es enorme ¿no?-_

_-Así es, es que no solo está el registro civil, también hay un montón de cosas más-_

_-Sí, lo sé Ranma, solo que nunca estuve aquí, es muy grande-_

_-¡Oye! también es mi primera vez aquí, mi amor-_ El joven apretó su mano suavemente para darle valor, y así, ambos entraron al edificio donde sacaron número y fueron con una mujer, quien les entregó un papel y les pidió que lo llenaran y firmaran. Al terminar los trámites, la mujer les entregó a ambos un registro y una documentación, con eso el trámite estaba finalizado.

_-Listo, Sra. Saotome, ¿nos vamos de luna de miel?-_

_-Jejeje mmm su idea es tentadora Sr. Saotome, y ¿a dónde piensa llevarme?-_

_-Ohhh, eso es una sorpresa-_ Tomándola al estilo princesa nuevamente, fue caminando rumbo hacia la estación de tren, debían irse de Tokio pronto, solo pasaron por ahí para el registro civil, en este momento eran oficialmente marido y mujer.

Al llegar a la estación su tren aun no arribaba, así que Ranma, sentándose en uno de los bancos sentó a la joven en sus piernas y con una traviesa sonrisa le dijo en el oído.

_-Creo que me debe un beso Sra. Saotome-_

_-Ohh ¿Yo se lo debo?-_

Sin decir nada más, el chico acortó la distancia entre ambos y probó nuevamente los dulces labios de su ahora mujer en un tierno y dulce beso, al separarse miraron como llegaba su tren y decidieron abordarlo.

/

El tren paró en un pequeño pueblo en el cual Ranma los hizo bajarse, Akane pensó que tal vez ese era el lugar de destino, sin embargo, el joven la tomó de la mano y empezó a alejarse del pueblo rumbo a la montaña. Akane podía apreciar que era un lugar enorme, con cuidado de no caer y yendo más deprisa vio como cada vez se alejaban más de las casas del pequeño pueblo y como de a poco iban adentrándose más y más en la naturaleza, se podían oír los cantos de los pájaros, las carreras de los pequeños animales que huían de ellos, el suave viento que mecía sus cabellos y los refrescaba en ese día especialmente caluroso para estar en invierno.

Esquivando piedras y árboles se dirigían a su destino. Akane abrió los ojos enormemente al descubrir una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque y cerca de la montaña, estaba muy escondida, no se veía nadie a la distancia y entre ramas y árboles casi no se distinguía, con sus oídos escucho una cascada cerca y los pájaros cantar cerca, poco a poco fueron llegando al lugar.

_-¿Ranma?-_

_-¿Te gusta mi amor? Aquí será nuestra luna de miel-_

_-Es hermoso-_

Ranma sonrió orgullosamente al escucharla, sabía que le encantaba la naturaleza y estas mini vacaciones eran para ella, para que pudieran estar al fin juntos sin problemas ni agobios, solo los dos y nada más.

_-Entremos mi amor-_

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron. Akane sintió que se derretía de la emoción, era una cabaña de tres habitaciones, al entrar podía ver la cocina y comedor juntos, había una pequeña cocina y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, al fondo había un pasillo que llevaba al baño y al cuarto, la joven fue a ver el resto del lugar, cuando abrió la puerta de la izquierda se encontró con el baño pequeño con una ducha, muy sencillo y hacia la derecha estaba la otra puerta, donde al abrirla descubrió un Futón doble, una pequeña mesa con velas y un ropero, todo muy sencillo y acogedor. Akane estaba extasiada no sabía cómo sentirse al ver la situación.

Ranma apareció por detrás y la abrazó, pasando sus manos por su cintura y terminando en su vientre, la acercó aún más a él, y susurrándole al oído. _-¿Te gusta mi amor?-_

_-Sí, amor, ¿cuándo lo arreglaste?- _

El joven sonrió y empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello mientras olía el olor de su cabello que era a vainilla y naranjos, sin dejar de mover sus manos que iban de su cintura hasta las caderas y volvía hacia arriba se detenían y volvían a bajar.

_-Cuando vine hace dos semanas, preparé todo para hoy, mi amor, feliz día de San Valentín, ahora eres oficialmente una Saotome, mía y como tal, sabes que siempre te protegeré, Te Amo Akane Saotome, ven preparemos el almuerzo-_

Tomando su mano, arrastró a la chica hacia la pequeña cocina y empezó a sacar víveres de uno de los tres bolsos que traía y sacó un recipiente con comida ya preparada, de la cual acomodo todo para calentar. Estaba concentrado en preparar el almuerzo, que no se dio cuenta cuando la joven lo abrazo por la espalda, apoyó su cabeza en su amplia espalda y abrazándolo con fuerza le respondió.

-_Yo también Te Amo, Ranma Saotome- _

El joven quedó sin aliento por un momento para después volver a sonreír con ternura, lentamente la chica se separó de él, éste por impulso, se volteó y robó un pequeño beso, y siguió con el almuerzo.

_-Esto parece un sueño, pero Ranma, ¿qué haremos al volver?-_

_-¿A qué te refieres amor? ¿no es obvio? Les diremos a todos y tendremos nuestro propio cuarto, ya estamos a mitad de la carrera, después de eso, solo es tener el título y trabajar-_

_-Eso lo se amor, pero y ¿las locas?-_

_-Bueno, ya estamos oficialmente casados, deben hacerse a la idea, no lograr__á__n alejarnos nunca-_

Al terminar el almuerzo, Ranma se fue acercando hacia la chica, dejando a un lado los trastes, fue besando lentamente los hombros de la de cabellos cortos, le quitó el tul que lleva el vestido, dejándola solo con el sencillo vestido, empezó a dar pequeños besos en el hombro y subiendo lentamente hacia el cuello, ahí se detuvo varias veces, bajando y subiendo. Akane no se quedaba quieta, sus manos fueron a parar a los botones de la camisa del chico, desprendiendo de a uno cada botón lentamente con sus pequeñas manos pasando por los pectorales del joven, en un arranque de locura, fue hasta su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella, inclinándose hacia el piso quedando Ranma encima de ella.

La chica lo atrajo hasta su boca, donde devoró la de él con pasión desenfrenada, era la primera vez de ambos, se notaba el ansia y la pasión que sentían, la que habían guardado por más de un año, hoy explotaba entre ellos. La camisa de Ranma voló por el comedor, mientras que el sencillo vestido de Akane se iba soltando a medida que el joven desabrochaba los botones, el cinto rosa hacía rato había desaparecido, y la mano de Ranma subía más y más por sus piernas.

Ranma se detuvo bruscamente y Akane bastante despeinada abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados y lo miró, los ojos de la chica brillaban por el deseo que se veía en ellos, él solo sonrió y llevándola en sus brazos fue hasta la habitación, ahí la dejo parada por un momento, mientras torpemente terminaba de quitar ese molesto vestido, ahora Akane solo estaba con su ropa interior un conjunto de brasier y bragas de color rojo fuego con encaje en un rojo más oscuro.

Ranma se sintió un volcán al verla así, por un instante perdió el control, estaba por poner a la joven en el Futón cuando ésta puso sus manos en su pecho desnudo y frunció el ceño, negando lentamente con su cabeza, la chica puso sus pequeñas manos en la cintura de su ahora esposo y con algo de vergüenza, empezó a bajarle lentamente su pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo de la chica, aun así, él también estaba sonrojado.

Akane no pudo evitar mirar hacia la parte baja de su esposo, sonrojándose aún más por el hecho de que él tenía un bulto bastante grande entre sus piernas, un poco nerviosa, ya no supo qué hacer, dándose cuenta el chico levantó lentamente la mirada de su esposa, se acercó a ella y besó sus labios dulcemente, después de ese pequeño beso, hubo otro más, y otro más, este último ya más apasionado, tomando la cintura de la chica la acerco más a él.

Akane fue elevada e instintivamente sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura del chico de la trenza, de forma que podía sentir el calor de la piel del joven entre sus piernas, logrando hacerla perder el control. -_Ran…..Ma-_

El joven sonrió al escucharla gemir su nombre con tanta pasión, lentamente se fue sentando en el futón con la chica entre sus piernas, mientras bajaba lentamente besando su cuello, continuó su camino hacia su pecho, sacando el molesto brasier del camino, lo mandó a volar y con adoración y anhelo, llevó sus labios hacia los pechos de la chica, tomando con su boca el derecho, besando el rosado botón de su seno, mientras que con su mano iba masajeando el izquierdo, su otra mano estaba en la nalga de la chica, empujándola encima de él, haciendo movimientos de penetración por encima de la ropa interior.

Akane no podía quedarse quieta, inclinó su espalda, dándole más espacio para que mimara su pecho, mientras que con sus caderas hacia movimientos junto al chico, sintiendo cada vez más y más el miembro de su esposo entre sus piernas. Ya se sentía muy húmeda, tanto que le avergonzaba, pero las caricias de Ranma no dejaban que su cabeza pensara con claridad, así que solo se dejaba guiar por las manos y boca de él.

Ranma completamente enloquecido con los movimientos de la chica, la dejó en la cama, fue bajando con su boca, beso el pezón izquierdo y dio todo de él, mordió, acarició, incluso le sopló y se deleitó cuando este se erizo; ya estando satisfecho en esa parte, fue bajando pasando por entre su pecho hacia su vientre y siguiendo por su ombligo y al llegar a sus caderas, con ambas manos tomó las bragas de la chica y las fue bajando lentamente mientras al mismo tiempo iba dando besos en su cadera y bajando por su pierna izquierda mientras que sacaba lentamente su ropa interior. Al sacarla completamente, empezó a subir por su pierna derecha, de la misma forma que bajó, llenando su piel con besos y suaves caricias.

Akane a pesar de sentirse completamente extasiada, se tapó la cara con una almohada, se sentía sumamente abochornada por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias de su ahora esposo, este era su momento especial con su amor, así que a pesar de su vergüenza, dejó que el chico continuara, éste estaba llegando a su entrepierna, listo para todo, el joven tomó ambas piernas de su esposa y elevándola, puso su cabeza entre ellas.

-_¿Ran-ma? ¿Qué, Qué, qué harás? Noo, ran-ma, no hagas….-_

_-Shhh, Akane no te voy a lastimar, descuida-_

_-No es eso, arg-_ En el momento que el chico la besó tiernamente entre las piernas, ella dejó de pensar, sintió una colección de cosas.

Ranma metió aún más la cabeza acercándose, paso la lengua por su clítoris, lamiéndolo y besándolo, al mismo tiempo introdujo un dedo dentro de la chica, quien soltó un gemido de placer y dolor a la vez.

-_Akane ¿estás bien? ¿no te lastimé?-_

_-Des…. Descui… descuida Ran….Ma-_

Al escucharla llamarlo así, el joven decidió seguir con lo que estaba, moviendo sus labios y lamiendo el clítoris de la chica, fue introduciendo y saliendo con su dedo despacio varias veces, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella se adaptaba a él, introdujo otro dedo, y siguió el mismo proceso, Akane cada vez gemía más seguido, enloqueciendo a Ranma, quien no sabía cuánto aguantaría esa situación, pero sabía que debía preparar a su mujer antes del gran acto. Unas cuantas embestidas más e introdujo un tercer dedo.

Akane se sintió en el cielo, más cuando Ranma aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, logrando así que la chica llegara a la cima.

Ranma ya no aguantó más y sintiendo que estaba lista, subió por el vientre de ella besándolo, al llegar a sus labios hizo que Akane probara su propio sabor, la chica besó apasionadamente a su esposo, mientras éste se deshacía con sus piernas y pies de su bóxer, liberando así su miembro que estaba por estallar.

Akane queriendo hacer algo también, llevó sus manos al miembro de Ranma quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel, con solo el pequeño roce de su esposa, la chica se sintió un poco nerviosa al sentir lo grande que es el miembro de él.

Ranma al ver los ojos de Akane, la besó intensamente, y tomando entre sus manos las manos de ella, las entrelaza, soltando una de sus manos acomoda su miembro en su entrada, toma nuevamente las manos de Akane y besándola apasionadamente presiona penetrándola despacio hasta que sus caderas chocan.

Akane pego un pequeño grito y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, ninguno de los dos se movió, Ranma besó cada una de las lágrimas de Akane, mientras ella, cerraba los ojos adaptándose a tener a su esposo dentro.

_-¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento mi amor, no me moveré hasta que estés lista -_ El chico decía esto mientras daba besos a su cuello, hombros y labios.

Akane más dilatada, empezó a mover sus caderas, lo que hace que Ranma casi enloquezca. Él cerró los ojos concentrándose y poco a poco, empezó a moverse, a hacer un lento vaivén entre ellos, al abrir los ojos miró a los de su mujer ahora que habían consumado su amor. Los ojos de Akane estaban dorados, se le veía que aún le dolía ligeramente, pero poco a poco sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de deseo. El vaivén de Ranma era suave, con pequeñas embestidas fuertes y después nuevamente suave y lento.

Akane sentía que moriría en cualquier momento, Ranma la estaba enloqueciendo.

_-Ran….,Ma-_

_-¿Siiii?-_

_-Mas rápidooooo-_

El chico enseguida empezó a dar grandes embestidas, Akane tuvo que aferrarse a su espalda para intentar controlar lo que sentía sin lograrlo.

Debido a la pasión, Ranma no sintió cuando la chica le clavó sus uñas en la espalda dejando algunas marcas que lo firmaban como suyo. Por su parte, el tomaba las caderas de la chica con fuerza dejado sus dedos marcados en su cadera.

Ambos empezaron a gemir más fuerte excitándose mutuamente, haciendo que Ranma mueva sus caderas con más fuerza introduciéndose en Akane más rápido hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al clímax; tuvieron un volcán de sensaciones haciendo erupción dentro suyo, como si tocaran el cielo con los dedos y volvieron a la tierra.

Ranma cayó encima de Akane, ambos respirando agitadamente, cansado rodeo a la chica con sus brazos y se acomodó para dormir, acurrucándose en ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Akane y abrazó la cintura de la chica con sus manos atrayéndola hacia él.

Akane cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, ambos tenían una respiración agitada.

_-Te amo Ranma-_ cerró los ojos quedándose dormida en un instante debido al cansancio.

-_Yo Tambien Te amo Akane Saotome-_ El joven acompañó a su amada en el mundo de los sueños.

/

Habían pasado tres semanas increíbles en esa cabaña, pero ya era hora de volver a la realidad.

Ambos estaban algo nerviosos a medida que iban acercándose a la casa de los Tendo. Akane refregaba sus dedos; en uno de ellos un hermoso anillo de plata podía apreciarse. Ranma por su lado se hacía el fuerte, pero su caminar era robótico.

Al entrar a la casa casi les da un patatús, porque no solo estaba la familia Tendo y Saotome, sino también se encontraban las amazonas, Ukyo y Ryoga, estos últimos tomaban té con Kasumi y Nodoka.

Al llegar todos los ojos se posaron en ellos, dos mujeres no pasaron por alto ni las manos entrelazadas ni los anillos en sus dedos, una de ellas frunció el ceño, mientras que la otra sonrió ampliamente.

-Chicos al fin llegaron, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? -

-Perfecto Tía Nodoka- Akane hablaba muy nerviosa, antes de llegar al dojo ella había pasado por una farmacia sin decirle a Ranma el verdadero motivo. Estaba tomando valor, cuando un Bombori se instaló frente a sus ojos, Shampoo con el brazo estirado, la amenazaba con su arma.

-Shampoo no aceptar esto, Airen ser de Shampoo, chica del mazo pagar- Iba a responder cuando fue empujada tiernamente hacia una amplia espalda y un Ranma muy enojado enfrentó a la amazona.

-¿Qué crees que haces Shampoo? ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi mujer!-

-¿Qué? ¡Shampoo ser tu mujer!- Akane miró con enojo a la china por su atrevimiento, pero fue Ranma quien volvió a hablar.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo es Akane Saotome, ¡mi esposa!-

-¿Que? ¡Eso ser mentira! ¿Cuándo pasar?- La amazona estaba que su furia no daba abasto, parecía en cualquier momento atacaría a la chica quien seguía detrás del joven de trenza.

-Hace tres semanas, las mejores de mi vida- Dijo Akane ya no aguantando porque no estaba dispuesta a que esa amazona se entrometiera.

-No puedes quedarte con mi ESPOSO, ¡por que Ranma será padre! ¡Estoy embarazada!-

Todos los de esa casa más los invitados abrieron los ojos enormemente, algunos sonrieron con felicidad, otros miraron con odio, Cologne se levantó y de un golpe en la nuca desmayo a su bisnieta y se la llevo diciendo.

-Nuestra ley no nos deja meternos con embarazadas, has ganado Akane Tendo-

-Es Akane SAOTOME-

-Eso, nos vamos- Y desaparecieron en el horizonte.

Mientras, la chica volteo hacia Ranma quien no había dicho nada para encontrarlo hecho una estatua, al tocarlo el joven cayó al suelo, desmayado.

¿Fin?

En agradecimiento a todo el apoyo recibido por mis amigas, esas que están conmigo en el alma, a pesar de la distancia, gracias chicas las amo a las tres. Y al grupo de #Teamranma….. gracias chicas! Son increíbles también! Ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
